


Disguise

by DaFishi



Series: Mafia [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Angelica, Alpha Peggy, Alpha Thomas, Burning Bodies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food Poisoning, God this looks so gruesome, I swear, M/M, Mob Boss Thomas, Murder, Omega Alexander, Picnics, Poison, Poisoning, Pyromania, WHY DOES THIS LOOK SO VIOLENT, its not that bad, its really not promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Charles Lee was pissing Thomas off.Like any great husband, Alexander decides to get rid of him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Mafia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053572
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas, I can’t tell you how many of these fics are coming

Alexander was used to going undercover.

But not for months.

Right now, he was supposedly dating some idiot named Chuckles Pee?

Cherry Sea?

Whatever, it didn’t matter.

Today was the day they were finally getting rid of him.

They were in a secluded area and Alexander could practically sense the presence of guns and his husband, Thomas, hidden in the shadows.

The omega was smiling, laughing, and internally dying as he spoke to the man he was supposedly in love with.

A hit of memory reminds Alexander the man’s name is Charles Lee.

A rival gang’s Don that honestly pissed Alexander the hell off.

Thomas and him had been so quiet and secretive with their relationship until Alexander got pregnant.

After that it became pretty much impossible for them to hide it.

It didn’t mean people knew what Alexander looked like and Thomas eliminated anyone if any real value that did.

Alexander looks behind Lee in a very well hidden way to see Thomas’ striking hazel eyes looking right back at him.

The alpha smirks and brings a finger to his lips in a, ‘be quiet,’ gesture and Alexander almost laughs.

Please.

As if he’s ever jeopardized a mission.

When they stand to leave the picnic, Angelica almost jumps out of the shadows but Lee drops down on one knee.

Thomas raises an eyebrow in surprise.

“Oh, it’s finally happening!” Alexander says happily.

And Charles falls over, blood leaking from his eyes and mouth foaming.

“The poison is kicking in,” Alexander says, joy evident on his face.

“Fuck you,” Angelica says with no real heat. “I was hoping to shoot someone today.”

“We still have the raid tonight to finally wipe out Charles Lee’s gang,” Peggy pipes in.

Angelica shrugs. “True.”

Thomas laughs. “And to think I thought the poison I got you would have got to waste.”

“Never,” Alexander promises.

Thomas simply takes a match and drops the burning end onto the body.

The four watch the body go in in flames, faces not changing, fairly used the smell of charred flesh.

“Can we go? Philip is probably hungry,” Alexander says, a touch of concern showing.

Thomas presses a kiss to his temple. “Let’s.”

“Aw, love,” Angelica coos.

She turns and gags as Peggy snickers. “Fucking disgusting.”

Alexander huffs.

He couldn’t help but question why he loved these guys.

Later when they were all grinning like maniacs, covered in blood as the warehouse behind them went up in flames, the omega didn’t struggle to remember too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
